


words with friends

by sweetsymphony



Series: good company [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsymphony/pseuds/sweetsymphony
Summary: “So tell me Jim, what is Leo like in bed? He’s such a prude at work but I always thought he’d be a real animal in the sack.”“Chapel!”“A complete stud. Blows my brains out every time.”“Jim!”





	words with friends

Leo knows how the situation looks from the outside. To be quite frank, he really doesn’t give a damn if the rest of the world thinks Jim is his hot young boy toy, because they’re mostly right. 

They’re at the bar that Jim tends a few nights a week, nestled into a booth in the corner, far away from the rambunctious Happy Hour crowd. It’s Thirsty Thursday and the office drones is starting to filter in excited for three dollar margaritas and karaoke.

“You have got to tell me your secret Leo.” Christine says fascinated as they both watch Jim flag down the bartender with an lazy grin and an easy wave. He leans forward, pressing his lithe frame against the bar. She turns to give him an incredulous look. “His ass is fantastic! Where did you even find him?”

“Waited outside the high school for baseball practice to let out.” Leo says dryly, then laughs at the shocked expression on Christine’s face. “I’m kidding. We met at the grocery store.”

“How terribly mundane.” Carol snorts and downs the last dregs of her lukewarm beer. 

“You expected an orgy?”

“A girl can only hope.” She coos, fluttering her eyelashes at Leo in a mock swoon. 

Jim returns with another round and beams at the group, dolling out drinks with a natural ease. He slides back into the booth and snuggles under Leo’s arm, placing a quick kiss to the side of the older man’s neck. “Were you guys talking about me?”

“Just about your ass.” Christine says cheerfully, resting her delicate chin in the palm of her hand, blue eyes twinkling. “So tell me Jim, what is Leo like in bed? He’s such a prude at work but I always thought he’d be a real animal in the sack.”

“Chapel!”

“A complete stud. Blows my brains out every time.”

“Jim!”

“What Bones did you want me to lie?” Jim looks up at him, blue eyes twinkling in amusement and leans closer leering “You can tell just by looking at you that you’ve got a big cock.”

And Leo laments, not for the first time, just how many devilish blondes he has in his life. “Can you keep your trap closed for 5 ever lovin’ minutes?”

At that Jim actually rolls his eyes “Okay my mistake. Sorry Christine the good doctor actually has a very small penis.”

Carol actually chokes on her drink. “Jesus Christ kid! Where the hell has he been hiding you?”

“Bones didn’t want to show me off until I got the Joanna stamp of approval.”

Which was true. Now that they had successfully passed the six-month mark and Jim had met Joanna and not gone running scared, Leo felt a lot more confident in their relationship. In the beginning dating someone significantly younger than him had felt like a recipe for disaster. Especially Jim who was a confessed former lothario with quite a colorful sexual history. It had taken a while for Leo to feel wholly comfortable with the idea of them being together. 

“Jojo’s a good judge of character.” Chapel nods. “And you’ve got that whole Disney-Prince thing going so I’m sure she loved you.”

“More than her mother anyway.”

“Jocelyn will come around.” Leo takes a pull from his lager and shrugs unconcerned. “And to hell with her if she doesn’t.”

“I’ll wear her down eventually. A heart that is easily won is not worth having.” Jim bats his baby blues up at Leo. “And I’ve always enjoyed a challenge.”


End file.
